


I Did Something Bad

by tookthedoctorshand



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookthedoctorshand/pseuds/tookthedoctorshand
Summary: Alternate Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.Jack is still missing. Yet the gang are coping. It's life as usual in Cardiff. Well that's until a certain Captain John Hart comes looking for his ex partner in crime and instead finds four 21st century humans to play with instead.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/John Hart, Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Jack Harkness/Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato, John Hart/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/John Hart, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Did Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> All of these characters are chaotic polyamourous bi/pansexuals in canon and in this and that’s the tea. I just have the balls to put them in writing as a full on disaster relationship. Set during the time Jack went away with Martha and the Doctor, and is basically what if Captain John Hart came back earlier.

“Now I’m just saying, Jack wouldn’t have let you do that!”

“Well Jack’s not here, is he?!” The toil his disappearance had taken on Gwen had finally caused her to reach boiling point. She did not need Ianto constantly bringing up his name. Especially when he was carrying her wounded body despite her insisting she could walk on her own.

“One little gunshot and you get all mouthy.” A small shove was the only response she needed to give to that comment. She didn’t have much energy to do anything else. 

The clunk of the doors to the hub opening were music to her ears, mainly because she had been holding out on the industrial strength painkillers. “OWEN!” 

“Alright alright, no need to yell babe-” The lad stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. “Jesus I thought you just went out for chips.”

“We did. Then Gwen here just had to get involved in police business. It’s not our jurisdiction.”

“Jack wouldn’t-”

“Shut up! Okay! Just shut up about him…” Both of the men froze at her outburst, exchanging a look between them that said it all. “Could we just put me down and get this sorted!”

“Pass her to me, you put the kettle on. Could do with a brew.” Owen ignored the glare from Gwen as she was exchanged into his arms, instead holding her a bit too close than was necessary. “Flesh  
wound to the thigh... You got off easy darling.”

The cold table in the autopsy room wasn’t exactly the nicest place for surgery, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. “You better give me that strong shit.”

“Don’t I always sweetheart? Now I’m gonna have to cut off your jeans.” With a shrug he picked up the medical shears, slicing through until her leg was fully exposed.

“You’re enjoying this, you bloody git.”

“It’s the small pleasures in life. Now deep breaths, gonna give you a quick acting anaesthetic then we’ll get that bullet out of you, okay?”

There were a few screams as the tourniquet was removed, but she managed to stifle most of them. “Bastard!” She grunted as he injected her, which just bought a laugh to the doctor’s lips.

“Come on then. What’s going on with you?”

“What?”

“You’re in here first thing in the morning and last thing at night, you’re getting into fights which don’t concern you and if anyone breathes Jack’s name you bite their head off.”

“... Rhys proposed to me.”

Owen felt as if he had been shot by this news, not that anyone watching would have realised. One of his main talents was hiding his emotions. “Well congratulations.”

“I said no.” The silence was deafening as the tension in the room became so thick you could almost see it. “I had nowhere else to go so I’m living in J- in his office.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“What I could’ve moved in with you?” She laughed even at the thought of them both cohabiting.

“Of course not, I’ve just always wanted to have sex in the hub, would’ve been nice to know that you were here on your own.” 

Leaning her head back to look at the cold grey ceiling she couldn’t help but shake her head. “Owen Harper, you’re such a twat.”

A smile appeared on Gwen’s face as she felt a hand softly caress her hair. “Well I did a good job distracting you at least, the bullet is out and you’re stitched up, but the anesthetic does not last long so I’m gonna give you that pain relief you were so excited about.”

“Well don’t be a tease, just do it.”

Biting his lip, he leant down right next to her face. “You fucking love it though.” She had to bite back a moan, but lucky it was the same time the drug was injected into her. He didn’t need to know what she was moaning at. It didn’t stop him from making his own assumptions, kissing her softly after he disposed of the needle. “You’ll recover in no time, tough bitch like you.”

Grabbing onto the back of his neck she pulled him back into her, kissing him with no regard, the passion they had once lost surging back as if it had never left. “I have some ideas of what we can do when I’m healed.”

“Well why don’t we see what you can do no-” 

The intercom turned on just as Owen was about to climb on top of his patient, causing both of them to bring the equipment around them crashing down as they tried to hide what they were doing, knowing the CCTV would see everything.

“You need to hide! NOW!” Giving each other a look, they could tell that Tosh wasn’t joking. Running to the lockers, Owen did all but throw Gwen in there, not even trying to hide his grin as he climbed on top of her.

“Memories eh… Just make sure your phone is turned off this time.” Gwen just rolled her eyes in response, knowing there were bigger things to worry about. Even though it was difficult to focus when there was a certain larger thing pressing through Owen’s jeans into her uninjured thigh. 

She was stopped from commenting on their situation as the intercom turned on once again. “Naughty naughty Tosh, warning you I’m here. There’s no point hiding from me, this place is in lockdown and me… Well I’m tenacious. Think of it this way, the longer it takes for me to find you, the worse your punishment is going to be. See you soon gang!”

“Who the bloody hell is that?” The whispering seemed so loud in the locker that Gwen covered her own mouth straight after speaking.

“No fucking clue, but he has Tosh, we need to do something.” Looking down at Gwen he knew that she wasn’t yet in the right state to be running about, even if she was on painkillers. “You’re staying here.”

She was already struggling under him at those words, never been one to miss out on any mission. “Get off me Owen!” In trying to push him off of her she completely missed him removing his belt.  
Grabbing her wrists in one hand he looped his belt around them with ease, despite her resistance. “I’m doing this for your own good. I’ll keep you both safe.” He planted another kiss on her lips, that she couldn’t help but lean into before softly opening the door and sneaking out. “It’ll be sorted in no time, and hey once it is, maybe we could do this for fun.”

“You’re a twat Harper.” Gwen muttered, mostly to herself as she was trapped in the locker, with only her own thoughts for company.


End file.
